Bleu comme la rose
by Lily Aoraki
Summary: Comme chacun sait, Aphrodite est le plus beau des chevaliers d'Or. Et si tel n'avait pas toujours été le cas?


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating**: M, pour suivre les guidelines. Pas de lemon mais des thèmes adultes sont évoqués, donc comme je ne suis pas experte en ratings, je préfère jouer la sécurité.

**Note**: Pour la petite histoire, c'est le tout premier texte que j'avais commencé à écrire sur Saint Seiya... Je l'ai posté puis supprimé puis re-posté parce que j'avais oublié de le mettre en forme, comme je maîtrise encore mal l'interface. J'espère ne pas avoir créé de confusion!

* * *

**Bleu comme la rose**

Comme les plus belles roses, Aphrodite est le produit de patientes recherches et de soins constants.

Choisir ses armes, affûter sa technique, perfectionner ses gestes ; il lui a fallu des années pour mettre au point son rituel matinal. Cet exercice mille fois répété qui constitue à la fois sa meilleure défense et sa plus dangereuse attaque. Et aujourd'hui, l'exécution doit en être parfaite. Aujourd'hui, plus que tout autre jour, Aphrodite n'a pas droit à la moindre erreur.

Parce que ce soir, il sera au Sanctuaire.

Dans le miroir, son visage se durcit.

Non. Très mauvais début. Il écarquille les yeux, s'efforce de détendre son front, de décrisper les coins de sa bouche. C'est mieux. Aucune ride, aucun plissement de contrariété ne doit venir fêler le masque qu'il a patiemment ciselé.

Il saisit un pot de crème, y trempe un doigt manucuré, se masse délicatement les joues. Il peut toujours se fier aux cosmétiques pour élever leur barrière de perfection entre lui et le souvenir cuisant des railleries.

_Rien n'assure mieux la stabilité d'un groupe que l'union contre un bouc émissaire, et le petit Aphrodite était tout désigné pour jouer ce rôle. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un Aldébaran. Ni le sourire contagieux d'un Milo ou l'intelligence aigüe d'un Camus. Encore moins l'agressivité d'un Angelo, l'assurance d'un Shura ou le détachement d'un Shaka. Pas non plus de grand frère chevalier d'or comme Aiolia. Et contrairement à celui de Mû, son maître se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver à son élève, ne lui accordant que des regards dédaigneux quand il rentrait en larmes. Personne ne le protégeait._

_Certains se contentaient de tourner le dos tandis que d'autres se moquaient ouvertement de lui. De sa personnalité craintive, de son corps fluet et de son horreur des affrontements physiques qui présageaient bien mal de son avenir de guerrier. De ses yeux trop grands qui dévoraient ses traits trop fins. Des coups de soleil qui rougissaient sa peau trop sensible pour le climat grec et de son nez qui pelait. De ses cheveux blond cendré bien ternes au regard de leurs crinières éclatantes. Et de son prénom, si contraire à sa nature qu'il finissait de le ridiculiser. _

_La nuit, Aphrodite bandait tous ses muscles pour empêcher les sanglots d'annihiler ce qu'il lui restait de fierté. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans le cadre boisé du lit à défaut de pouvoir s'accrocher à un seul souvenir réconfortant : une main secourable, un sourire amical, un clin d'œil. Qui ne venaient jamais. Pourtant, il ne leur avait rien fait, et cette injustice irriguait ses veines comme un acide qui venait lui ronger le coeur._

_Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne l'aimaient pas, alors que lui ne rêvait que d'être accepté._

_Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour briser ce mur qui le séparait d'eux. Pour devenir l'un des leurs. Il s'était efforcé de les imiter. De faire des bêtises comme eux. De se battre comme eux. De parler comme eux. De rire comme eux, même quand leurs rires étaient dirigés contre lui. _

_Il n'avait réussi qu'à s'attirer plus de mépris._

_Alors parfois, quand la pleine lune inondait sa chambre de sa clarté, il adressait une prière timide à Athéna. On lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle était très puissante, et qu'il devait la servir et l'aimer parce qu'elle-même aimait et protégeait les humains. Alors, elle l'aimait sûrement lui aussi ? Et elle le protégerait, elle. S'il lui demandait assez fort, s'il était patient, un jour elle l'entendrait et prendrait pitié de son petit chevalier. _

_Quand on lui avait annoncé son départ pour un camp d'entraînement au Groenland, il avait cru qu'Athéna avait exaucé sa prière._

_Dieux, ce qu'il était naïf._

_Là-bas, personne ne l'avait houspillé en lui tirant les cheveux ni surnommé Affreux , comme le faisait l'apprenti Cancer. Les autres élèves, qui s'entraînaient pour des armures d'argent ou de bronze, s'étaient contentés de l'ignorer. _

_S'il avait correspondu à l'image qu'ils se faisaient d'un futur Or, ils auraient naturellement reconnu sa légitimité et l'auraient intégré à leurs rangs sans sourciller. Mais Aphrodite les avait cruellement déçus. _

_Ce n'était pas tant sa stature ou sa répugnance à donner des coups qui posait problème, cette fois : après tout, son maître était lui aussi peu athlétique et favorisait les attaques à distance. Pour autant, tous les apprentis connaissaient sa puissance, contrairement à ceux du Sanctuaire qui ne l'avaient jamais vu en action. Mais surtout, ils admiraient son charisme, qui cimentait leur loyauté plus solidement qu'un serment. _

_Rien à voir avec le manque de confiance en lui qui transparaissait dans chaque geste retenu, dans chaque regard fuyant du nouvel arrivant. Un chevalier d'Or digne de ce nom devait irradier de force et de volonté pour attirer le respect de ses inférieurs. Pas se comporter envers eux comme un chiot à la fois avide d'affection et terrorisé en permanence à l'idée de recevoir un coup de pied au lieu d'une caresse. Ils trouvaient Aphrodite pathétique. Il les dégoûtait._

_Aphrodite s'était résigné à terminer son apprentissage privé des liens affectifs dont il rêvait lorsque la puberté lui avait porté le coup fatal._

_Il avait grandi d'un coup et sa silhouette avait pris des contours plus masculins, sans s'étoffer beaucoup pour autant. Son visage s'était arrondi juste assez pour rétablir l'équilibre des proportions qui y manquait, en acquérant au passage une beauté quasi féminine. La maladresse de l'enfance s'était muée en une grâce un peu gauche, comme si l'adolescent ne savait pas quoi faire de ses longs membres déliés. _

_Sa timidité n'avait fait qu'empirer avec ces changements qu'il ne savait pas appréhender. Lui qui avait toujours évité d'attirer l'attention s'était littéralement mis à raser les murs._

_Et pourtant, l'indifférence des autres à son égard se fissurait. Ils le criblaient maintenant de regards que l'incapacité à déchiffrer ses ambigüités rendaient méfiants. Parfois, quelque chose d'autre aussi s'y insinuait, quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus primitif, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier et qui le terrifiait sans qu'il sache pourquoi._

_Ce n'était que quand il s'était réveillé une nuit en sursaut, étouffé par une main épaisse qui le bâillonnait, écrasé par un corps massif, qu'il avait compris._

_Il était resté pétrifié quelques secondes tandis que son camarade de chambre le forçait à écarter les jambes d'une pression du genou tout en sifflant des menaces à son oreille et en le plaquant au lit de toute la force de son bras. Il n'avait même pas réagi lorsque la main qui couvrait sa bouche était allée enserrer sa gorge tandis que l'autre rampait sous son t-shirt et pinçait un mamelon. _

_La terreur même s'effaçait devant la puanteur. _

_L'odeur de sueur de son agresseur pénétrait par tous ses pores, poissait sa peau, engluait ses narines, menaçant de l'engloutir comme la vase d'un marais. Elle avait fini par soulever son estomac en une violente nausée qui l'avait sorti de sa transe au moment où l'autre tentait de baisser son boxer._

_La suite n'avait été qu'une succession de mouvements devenus instinctifs à force d'entraînement. Elever son cosmos, faire apparaître une rose au creux de sa paume, la planter dans la poitrine de l'ennemi. Lorsque son maître, alerté par la décharge d'énergie, s'était précipité dans la chambre, il avait trouvé Aphrodite assis sur son lit comme hypnotisé par la rose rouge à la tige ensanglantée qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts, et son assaillant gémissant faiblement au sol, le torse transpercé d'une blessure à quelques millimètres du cœur._

_Seules quelques bribes du reste de la nuit avaient effleuré la conscience d'Aphrodite. Des cris, les pas pressés des gardes venus chercher le blessé. Et puis le regard que son maître lui avait lancé en le poussant dans le cachot où il allait payer pour avoir utilisé son cosmos contre l'un de ses pairs hors de l'arène. Un regard plein de reproche et de colère mais aussi, pour la première fois… d'autre chose. De fierté._

Automatiquement Aphrodite s'empare d'un flacon de parfum – eau de rose, bien entendu – et en pulvérise quelques gouttes dans son cou, puis au creux de ses poignets.

Ne pas se laisser distraire par des relents désagréables. Dompter une respiration un peu trop rapide. Reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées avant de les sentir tourbillonner dans une spirale d'angoisse. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une tâche exigeant une profonde concentration.

Il attrape un crayon noir et se met en devoir de dessiner le grain de beauté qui, depuis quelques mois, orne chaque jour sa pommette. Ses doigts trouvent l'endroit exact où l'effet sera le plus frappant, tracent un contour parfaitement rond, le remplissent en appuyant avec juste ce qu'il faut de force. Un coup précis et imparable. Il est très fier d'avoir pensé à cette touche d'originalité qui met en valeur sa peau de porcelaine tout en lui conférant un côté très dix-huitième siècle, très… libertin. Une promesse de décadence, si semblable à celle de la rose rouge qu'il n'a pas lâchée pendant tout le temps qu'il a passé dans sa cellule.

_Il aurait voulu s'abandonner au froid et à l'obscurité, mais même ce repos lui était interdit. Le film de ses souvenirs repassait sans fin sur les murs humides, toujours les mêmes scènes où des enfants au visage familier le regardaient en riant puis lui tournaient le dos avec mépris. Sa solitude résonnait de quolibets, de menaces et de halètements lourds. Là où l'autre l'avait touché, ses poils se hérissaient au souvenir d'un contact moite. Des miasmes de sueur épaississaient l'air. _

_Seule la rose qu'il n'avait pas lâchée l'apaisait un peu._

_Son odeur enivrante dissipait la puanteur qui collait à sa peau et ses cheveux. Il caressait ses pétales veloutés, admirait la profondeur de sa couleur, éprouvait de son doigt le piquant de ses épines. Elle resplendissait, attirait inévitablement le regard, une étoile rouge dans la pénombre grise du cachot. Unique. Magnétique. Mortelle._

_Son maître n'avait rien dit en le libérant, mais l'avait ramené dans une chambre vide. Toute trace de son agresseur avait disparu. Aphrodite avait appris par la suite qu'il avait failli mourir de sa blessure puis été exclu du camp. Le sort de ce garçon populaire avait suscité à l'égard d'Aphrodite autant de colère et de haine qu'une forme de crainte. Si aucun de ses condisciples ne doutait réellement de ses capacités, son attitude frileuse les avait convaincus qu'il n'oserait pas s'en servir même si on l'attaquait. Nul n'aurait imaginé que poussé dans ses retranchements, le passif suédois puisse se montrer aussi dangereux. _

_Alors qu'Aphrodite souffrait auparavant de son statut de paria, il l'avait dès lors accueilli comme une bénédiction, profitant de sa relative tranquillité pour mettre en œuvre les bonnes résolutions prises pendant ses semaines d'enfermement. Il se concentrait sur la maîtrise de son cosmos avec une détermination toute nouvelle, et passait tout son temps libre dans la roseraie. Il observait les fleurs. Les respirait. Et bientôt, il avait commencé ses expérimentations._

_Les premières avaient été un peu chaotiques. Heureusement, il s'y consacrait le soir, en cachette, sans témoins pour rire du fard qui alourdissait ses paupières, de son visage plâtré de fond de teint ou d'un eye liner mal posé qui lui donnait des airs de Cléopâtre ivre._

Son regard glisse vers la bouteille à l'étiquette colorée qui trône sur le rebord de la baignoire, au même endroit depuis la première fois qu'il s'en est servi.

_Il avait longtemps hésité : en cas de ratage, ses autres tentatives s'effaçaient facilement d'un coup de coton imbibé de démaquillant. Cette démarche-là était radicale. Il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Et elle ne passerait pas inaperçu._

_Et puis il s'était décidé. _

_Se pencher. Verser le liquide sur une chevelure assouplie par des soins appropriés. Laisser reposer. Rincer. Sécher. L'opération terminée, il s'était tourné vers la glace. Première interrogation d'une série qui ne connaîtrait plus de fin. Miroir, mon beau miroir… _

_Il avait retenu sa respiration quelques secondes, stupéfait par l'image qui s'offrait à lui._

_L'androgyne discret avait totalement disparu, remplacé par une créature extravagante et sensuelle. La cascade de cheveux turquoise qui coulait maintenant sur ses épaules formait un écrin autour d'un masque d'albâtre serti de deux aigues-marines. Ses lèvres, si roses dans tout ce bleu, dessinaient un appel. _

_Lorsqu'il s'était présenté aux arènes le lendemain matin, il s'était tenu droit devant les autres, avait planté son regard défiant dans les leurs. Stupéfaits. Amusés. Choqués. Jaloux. Obscènes. Et tous, l'un après l'autre… Intimidés. Séduits. Fascinés. Tout en lui criait « Admirez-moi »! _

_Mais comme celle des œuvres d'art trop précieuses pour être touchées, sa beauté érigeait une barrière infranchissable pour la main en même temps qu'elle attirait irrésistiblement l'œil. Et à défaut de le comprendre, tous le sentaient. Cela aussi, il le lisait dans leurs pupilles élargies comme si elles voulaient l'avaler et leurs mâchoires contractées._

_Puis il s'était tourné vers son maître. Celui-ci était resté muet, comme à l'accoutumée, mais arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Comme si son élève avait ENFIN compris quelque chose._

Les doigts d'Aphrodite glissent maintenant dans ses longues mèches floues, si douces, une caresse. Les décoiffer, à peine, pour ajouter une touche de rébellion, les prémices d'une sauvagerie qui pourrait se réveiller… au bon moment… pour celui qui saurait s'y prendre…

Tout un art.

Aphrodite sourit à son reflet, parfaitement satisfait de ce joyau qu'il a extrait de la glaise et poli avec passion. Oui. C'est ça. C'est ainsi qu'il est désormais. Mi-homme, mi-sirène, et nul ne lui résistera. Ils le désireront, et ils le craindront. Mais ils ne l'approcheront qu'au péril de leur vie. Lui, la rose bleue, la plus fatale de toutes.

_Sa puissance avait crû proportionnellement à ses progrès sur le plan esthétique. Sa confiance en lui toute nouvelle semblait avoir décuplé sa force et le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son cosmos. Il s'amusait maintenant des expressions qu'il surprenait sur les visages, de cette détestation mêlée de peur et de désir qu'il éveillait chez la plupart. Il avait appris à en jouer. Les embraser d'un seul regard oblique. Refroidir leurs ardeurs juste en détournant la tête. Les yeux pleins de promesses. Les gestes ondulants, lascifs. La voix, douce, ou impérieuse. Les mots, tranchants. _

_Et ça marchait. C'étaient eux maintenant, les toutous, qui venaient faire les beaux devant lui puis repartaient la queue entre les jambes sous ses rires méprisants, et pire encore, revenaient, leur honte comme un bâton entre leurs crocs. _

_Il adorait ça._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aphrodite se sentait, se savait, supérieur. _

_Il n'avait donc pas éprouvé de reconnaissance particulière lorsque, quelques jours auparavant, l'armure d'or des Poissons lui avait été formellement décernée. Après tout, c'était son dû, et il avait assez souffert pour la mériter. Mais le sentiment d'exaltation au moment où il l'avait revêtue, où il avait senti son cosmos entrer en résonance avec l'armure, et enfler presque démesurément… Au moment où il s'était vu pour la première fois revêtu de la protection sacrée dans le miroir…_

_Une fleur de légende, une rose d'or et de turquoise, belle et vénéneuse comme la Mort elle-même._

_Personne n'aurait la moindre chance._

Et les premiers à en faire l'expérience seront ses chers collègues du Sanctuaire. Il a appris à son corps défendant que la discrétion et la passivité ne sont ni des armes, ni des boucliers : juste des cibles qu'on s'accroche à la poitrine. Cette fois, il se présentera à eux en tenue de combat, et il tirera le premier, droit au cœur.

* * *

Le soleil se couche derrière lui quand il atteint le pied des marches. Le bruit des vagues, le chant des cigales qui commence à s'élever dans l'air encore chaud de l'été grec, l'odeur de sel et de romarin… Un instant, les sensations l'envahissent et menacent de le précipiter dans les abysses moites et puants de sa mémoire. Il repousse un vertige. Inspire. Expire. Se concentre sur l'escalier de marbre rosi par la fin du jour et les bâtiments qu'il aperçoit au-dessus de lui. Sur son objectif, tout en haut. Cette bataille, cela fait des années qu'il s'y prépare, et il sait qu'il va la gagner. Peu à peu, il retrouve sa sérénité.

Alors il entame son ascension vers ses adversaires.

La maison du Bélier est vide. Parti, cet hypocrite de Mû, qui sermonnait les autres quand ils l'embêtaient mais ne levait jamais le petit doigt pour prendre sa défense. Si les rumeurs sont vraies, l'ambiance est pourrie au Sanctuaire – ça lui ressemble bien de filer se réfugier dans ses montagnes au moindre problème.

Le Taureau l'accueille avec une cordialité qui se brise sur son regard dédaigneux. Pas un méchant, Aldébaran. Juste un suiveur, qui n'a jamais molesté le petit suédois mais n'a jamais protesté non plus quand d'autres s'en chargeaient. Et il voudrait maintenant lui taper sur l'épaule, comme s'il suffisait de le féliciter d'avoir obtenu son armure pour devenir copains ? Il n'a visiblement pas compris à qui il a affaire…

Vide aussi, le troisième temple. Saga des Gémeaux a disparu depuis longtemps, paraît-il. Saga qu'il admirait tant. Saga qui aurait pu l'aider mais qui ne l'a pas fait, peut-être trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes, ou peut-être parce qu'il jugeait qu'un enfant trop faible pour se défendre lui-même n'avait rien à faire parmi les chevaliers d'or. Si c'est le cas… Aphrodite lui fera payer de l'avoir sous-estimé. Avec les intérêts.

La traversée du temple du Cancer est un délice. Le quatrième gardien ne quitte pas Aphrodite des yeux, et son regard, oh, son regard ! A une autre époque, Aphrodite se serait senti blessé, sali par le mélange de haine et de concupiscence qui dégouline sur lui. Maintenant, il va jusqu'à adresser au Cancer son plus joli sourire innocent. Il se sait à l'abri. Qu'il vienne donc, cet ignoble barbare. Qu'il ose donc se frotter aux épines d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci n'attend que ça…

Un échange de salutations polies chez le Lion, et en s'en allant Aphrodite susurre un « Je suis content qu'on t'ait laissé accéder à l'armure du Lion malgré ce qu'a fait ton frère, Aiolia ». Ah, la petite phrase assassine capable de briser un cœur aussi sûrement qu'une de ses roses… L'une de ses armes favorites, depuis qu'il a appris à s'en servir. Le visage blême de rage d'Aiolia alors qu'il quitte son parvis lui confirme qu'il a visé juste.

Shaka n'a visiblement pas renoncé à vivre les yeux fermés. Tsk, tsk, tsk, comme si Aphrodite allait se laisser ignorer par ce prétentieux dont la grande sagesse consiste à se croire trop au-dessus des querelles humaines pour aider les plus faibles ! Alors qu'il quitte le sixième temple, il laisse s'envoler un pétale délicat. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le parfum capiteux des roses ne remplace l'odeur de l'encens dans l'âme de la Vierge…

Après le Temple de la Balance, toujours inoccupé, c'est au tour de celui du Scorpion. Aphrodite doit retenir un rire devant les yeux écarquillés de surprise d'un Milo probablement muet pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais ce serait accorder trop d'attention à celui qui était jadis si absorbé par un Camus inaccessible qu'il en ignorait tous les autres, surtout le gamin solitaire qui aurait accepté avec joie même les miettes de l'affection que refusait le Verseau !

Vite traversé, le Temple du Sagittaire, vide depuis que l'étoile montante de la chevalerie a mal tourné. Comme quoi, on ne peut jamais savoir de quoi l'avenir sera fait, n'est-ce pas ? Une joie mauvaise envahit Aphrodite et ne fait que croître lorsqu'il parvient au dixième Temple.

Shura l'y fixe d'un air réprobateur. Aphrodite aurait-il commis un quelconque sacrilège envers Athéna ? Oh… peut-être celui d'oser rivaliser d'éclat avec sa Déesse, comme celle dont il porte le nom ? Il dédie son battement de cils le plus charmeur à l'Espagnol, à qui cela n'a pas l'air de plaire. Celui-là promet d'être très amusant. Aphrodite se délecte par avance du moment où il le tiendra par les cornes et n'aura plus qu'à l'envoyer paître avec la cruauté raffinée qu'il a exercée sur un certain nombre de ses condisciples.

Le Verseau est absent, toujours en Sibérie vraisemblablement. L'habitat idéal pour ce loup solitaire qui avait toujours paru déterminé à ne faire preuve d'aucune émotion, même pas d'un peu de compassion pour son camarade malmené. Pourvu qu'il revienne bientôt… que Milo ait déjà réussi à se l'attacher ou pas importe peu Aphrodite se sait parfaitement capable d'allumer les flammes du désir dans les corps fidèles comme dans les frigides, et de déchirer ainsi deux cœurs d'une seule rose.

Et enfin… la maison des Poissons. La plus proche du sommet, surmontée seulement par le Palais du Pope. De son perron, il embrasse du regard l'étroite vallée, les sentiers qui sinuent entre les montagnes, la crique au-dessus de laquelle les premières étoiles saluent son apparition, l'escalier sacré et les onze temples qui le ponctuent. Ils paraissent si petits, si insignifiants vus d'ici…

Quelle merveilleuse métaphore ! La lutte pour accepter ses faiblesses et les transformer en forces a été dure et longue, mais il les domine tous, à présent. Il retournera contre eux leur violence, leur cruauté, leur indifférence, leur obscénité. Il sera la fleur qui les obsèdera mais qu'aucun ne cueillera ni ne piétinera jamais. L'épine qui transpercera leurs masques de vertu et d'intégrité pour révéler les vices les plus enfouis. La tige acérée qui tranchera les liens qui les unissent. Il règnera sur eux de loin, tandis que ses roses répandront doucement leur parfum hypnotique sur le Sanctuaire.

Et aucun relent de leur sueur immonde n'atteindra plus jamais ses narines délicates.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture! Votre avis m'est précieux et je réponds aux reviews avec plaisir.


End file.
